siewca_wiatrufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Parmiel
Parmiel - anioł, brat bliźniak Uwabriela. Służył pod Wegnanielem, przy trzeciej godzinie dnia. Wraz z bratem był ścigany przez głębiańskich handlarzy narkotyków. Sądząc, że Eryk może ich uratować, wraz z Uwabrielem porwał jego duszę. Wygląd Parmiel miał rozczochraną czuprynę grubych i jasnych włosów. Posiadał szare oczy osadzone trochę za blisko nosa, szczęka zaś była wydatna i kwadratowa. Z postawy był szeroki w ramionach i zwalisty. Jego skrzydła były duże, trochę brudnawe i przyżółcone. Parmiel wyglądał niemal identycznie jak jego brat - różniła ich tylko jego długa, brzydka blizna na policzku. Nie wiadomo, skąd ją miał. Historia Parmiel wraz ze swym bliźniakiem został powołany do życia przez pieśń Metatrona. Nie należał do dobrze urodzonych aniołów i służył pod Wegnanielem, przy trzeciej godzinie dnia. Przygoda w Limbo Gdy pewnego razu wraz z bratem wracał na swą kwaterę, Uwabriel usłyszał jakiś podejrzany dźwięk. Parmiel wolał iść do domu, argumentując, że nigdy nie wiadomo, kto się może kręcić po Limbo o tak późnej porze. Jednakże jego brat nie dawał za wygraną, sądząc, że ktoś może potrzebować pomocy. Bracia natrafili na miejsce potyczki dwóch Głębian, którzy już wtedy leżeli w kałużach krwi. Pomimo ciężkiego stanu, jeden z demonów nadal miał broń, z której mierzył do aniołów. Parmiel próbował przekonać go, aby pozwolił się opatrzyć, domyślając się, że Głębianin zamierza ich zabić. W myślach błagał Jasność o ocalenie. Ostatecznie demon zmarł, a wtedy Parmiej doskoczył do niego, by odebrać broń i nakazał bratu uciekać. Razem umknęli na swą kwaterę, do Domu Siedemdziesiątego Szóstego przy Bramie Krogulców. Uwabriel zabrał z miejsca zbrodni zarówno broń zmarłego jak i neseser, sądząc, że wewnątrz mogło znajdować się coś bardzo ważnego. Parmiel nalegał, aby brat odniósł skradzione rzeczy na miejsce, lecz Uwabriel odmówił, chyba, że jego brat pójdzie z nim i pomoże wyjaśnić żandarmerii co się stało. Ostatecznie bracia postanowili zobaczyć, co znajdowało się w neseserze. Parmiel rozbroił magiczny zamek przy pomocy scyzoryka. Jak się okazało, wewnątrz walizki były narkotyki. Dalsze problemy Bez uzgodnienia z Parmielem, Uwabriel rozdał zawartość walizki uzależnionym aniołom, gdyż było mu żal cierpiących biedaków. Następnego dnia Parmiel dla bezpieczeństwa odprowadził brata na jego dyżur, lecz obaj zostali zaatakowani przez Głębian. Z opresji uratował ich przechodzący obok patrol żandarmerii. Bracia, rozumiejąc, że są w niebezpieczeństwie, postanowili poprosić Eryka, ludzkiego chirurga o pomoc, w nadziei, że ten zmieni na stałe ich wygląd. Jednakże Meliel, stróż człowieka, nie pozwoliłby na ich spotkanie, bliźniacy porwali duszę Eryka. Parmiel ogłuszył stróża, gdy jego brat porwał człowieka. Zabrali nieprzytomnego Eryka do Limbo. Człowiek nie był zadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji. Parmiel był gotów siłą wlec mężczyznę przez Limbo, lecz jego brat postanowił pokrótce wyjaśnić to zamieszanie. Eryk zgodził się z nimi iść; napotkane widoki oczarowały go, a Uwabriel chętnie mu opowiadał o Limbo i jego mieszkańcach. Parmiel zganił brata, że w kilku zdaniach nie wytłumaczy człowiekowi całej zawiłości struktur Nieba i Głębi. Pomimo własnej uwagi, anioł opowiedział Erykowi o Zatoce Zmierzchu, a nawet dał mu monetę, by ten mógł ją wrzucić do wody, gdyż ponoć to sprawiało, że się tam kiedyś miało powrócić. Wskazał mu także mury otaczające Niebo. Gdy Uwabriel odwrócił uwagę Parmiela od pilnowana człowieka, Eryk próbował zbiec. Rozzłoszczony Parmiel dopadł go, lecz człowiek zaczął krzyczeć o pomoc. Hałas wzbudził zainteresowanie żandarma, jednak anioł zdołał go przekonać, że to zbiegła dusza, którą właśnie udało im się schwytać. Po tym wydarzeniu aniołowie zabrali człowieka do kolejnej kryjówki, by w spokoju móc doczekać nocy. W tym czasie we trójkę napili się alkoholu, a Parmiel opowiedział Erykowi dlaczego potrzebowali jego pomocy. Resztę oczekiwania spędzili na rozmowie o zaświatach. Gdy zapadł zmrok, aniołowie zabrali człowieka do wynajętej pracowni czarnego maga i medyka. Po drodze Eryk wpadł na swego anioła stróża, który wbrew protestom człowieka, siłą chciał go zabrać do Nieba. Parmiel znów znokautował Meliela. Nieprzytomnego anioła zostawili na ulicy, bo w każdej chwili mogła nadbiec żandarmeria. Na miejscu Geniusz dał Parmielowi klucze od pracowni - widok wyposażenia zaskoczył Eryka, który odmówił przeprowadzenia na aniołach operacji plastycznej. Niespodziewanie całą trójkę zaskoczyło pojawienie się trzech Głębian: Mrocznego Dantalion i jego dwóch ochroniarzy. Na żądanie Parmiel oddał ukradzioną broń i próbował wyjaśnić, co stało się z narkotykami. Mroczny nie uwierzył i pomimo zapewnień Uwabriela, postanowił zabić obu aniołów i człowieka. Parmiel próbował odwieść demona od zabicia Eryka, lecz ten się nie zgodził. Sądząc, że aniołowie kłamią, zaczął ich torturować przy użyciu magii. Parmiel szarpał się w bólu, a jego ciało było przypalone. Z nosa pociekła mu krew. Eryk postanowił ratować swych nowych przyjaciół, zapewniając, że ci rozdali towar, a on widział pusty neseser. Dantalion postanowił torturować także człowieka, lecz nim jego podwładni na dobre skrępowali Eryka, niespodziewanie zginęli od kul Adramelecha, który przybył wyrównać rachunki z Mrocznym. Po niespodziewanej strzelaninie, Eryk skorzystał z okazji i uwolnił z więzów swych przyjaciół. Parmiel był wdzięczny za interwencję człowieka, uznając, że ten zachował się jak prawdziwy skrzydlaty. Parmiel rozpoznał w Mrocznym Adramelecha, który był szychą w Głębi, a który obecnie się wykrwawiał na skutek postrzelenia. Anioł zakładał, że go zostawią, lecz jego brat odmówił. Na szczęście Eryk, z zawodu chirurg, podjął się uratowania demona, za co obaj bracia byli mi wdzięczni. Parmiel podał rannemu jego Oko Nocy, by mógł wezwać swoich sprzymierzeńców. Adramelech dociekał, czemu mu pomagają, na co Parmiel odpowiedział, że nie chcą mieć nikogo na sumieniu. Gdy demon zapytał go, czy się nie boją jego zemsty za ukradzioną walizkę, Uwabriel wyjaśnił, że wcale jej nie ukradli, a znaleźli, zaś cały towar rozdał innym za darmo. Mroczny mu uwierzył, zaś na prośbę Eryka nie tylko przysiągł wybaczyć im stratę walizki, a także chronić anielskich bliźniaków. Parmiel życzył mu zdrowia i powodzenia w produkcji broni. Powrót do Nieba Gdy Adramelech odesłał ich, Parmiel wraz z bratem odprowadzili Eryka do Trzeciego Kręgu Nieba, gdzie znajdował się raj oraz biuro obsługi zmarłych. Na schodach biura spotkali babcię Eryka - jak się okazało, człowiek nie umarł, lecz był w stanie śmierci klinicznej i miał być odesłany na Ziemię, w czym przeszkodzili Parmiel z bratem. Mimo tego Eryk był zadowolony ze swej przygody. Razem weszli do biura, aby móc odesłać go na Ziemię. Tam też spotkali Meliela, stróża Eryka, który domagał się ukarania anielskich bliźniaków. Ostatecznie Parmiel i Uwabriel uniknęli kary. Przed odesłaniem człowieka na Ziemię, Parmiel przyznał, że z Eryka jest równy gość i czeka na następne ich spotkanie. Relacje * Uwabriel - brat bliźniak. W przeciwieństwie do Parmiela, o wiele chętniej angażuje się w pomoc nieznajomym. To przez jego dobre serce, obaj mieli kłopoty. * Eryk - ich znajomość nie zaczęła się pomyślnie, jednakże zostali przyjaciółmi. Osobowość Parmiel uważa swoją pracę za paskudną robotę, lecz jest pogodzony z własnym losem. W przeciwieństwie do brata, nie chce angażować się w pomaganie innym, jednocześnie bardzo troszczy się o swego brata. Gdy zostali pochwyceni przez Głębian, próbował namówić swych oprawców, aby wypuścili Eryka, który w niczym im nie zawinił. Jak sam mówił, na trzeźwo traci swą wyrozumiałość. Nie lubił żandarmów ani aniołów stróży. Źródła * Światło w tunelu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Aniołowie